


Music of the heart

by Lyn349



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pianist! Yuuri, Slow Burn, Violinist! Victor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn349/pseuds/Lyn349
Summary: Victor Nikiforov was one of the most successful and well-recognized violinists from all over the worldYuuri Katsuki was a dime in a dozen pianist, who was Nikiforov's number one fan and, unlike his idol, was barely succeedingVictor realizes he's exactly what he needs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank andreea for being the amazing beta that she is and Paz for encouraging me to write this (I'm so sorry it took so long)
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> PS: I suck at summaries and titles

Yuuri ran to the front of his school’s auditorium, Yuuko and Takeshi following behind, and sat on the middle of the first row of chairs. He looked around in awe at the big room with shining lights that focused on the stage and big red curtains so long they touched the floor.

News that a Russian violinist had come to Hasetsu quickly spread through the school’s classrooms and before Yuuri could react everyone was being told to go to the auditorium

Yuuri moved around his seat, perking his head up trying to catch someone or something backstage, but it was too dark to see anything.

The teacher handed out the programs and Yuuri squinted his eyes trying to read the violinist’s name. _Victor Nikiforov._ He jumped in his seat from excitement.

Not because he particularly knew the violinist. Not at all. He was excited because he had always wanted to see a live recital, ever since he had memory, he had been glued to the TV from his house, watching concerts on the Classical Music channel. He would sit through every minute of it and had already memorized some performances and songs from watching the repetitions on weekends

His parents even bought him CDs: Mozart, Dvorak, Beethoven, Chopin, and countless others.

He tried to recall if he had heard Nikiforov's name before, however it didn't ring a bell. He figured he must've been new.

But because this was Yuuri, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy; like this was the most important moment in his life yet. He wanted it to be perfect, to fall in love with the music even more and hopefully convince his parents to pay for his violin lessons.

He was checking the songs of the program when suddenly everything fell silent and all of his worries were gone when he saw a young man appear on stage. He was tall and thin, wearing a black suit with a sparkly bowtie which was decorated with two musical notes Yuuri didn't recognize. Half of his face was slightly hidden by his long silver-colored  hair that cascaded down to his hips. His skin was so pale you could see the obvious blush on his face, whether it was because he was hot or embarrassed Yuuri didn't know.  
  
If he was already marvelled by his looks, he couldn't wait to see how he performed.  
  
His accompanist had followed behind and Yuuri had barely noticed him. He checked the program, looking for his name. He was Georgi Popovich, his looks weren't as breathtaking as Victor's however he wasn't bad looking, just dull. He positioned himself on the piano, looked at Victor and waited as  
he placed the violin under his chin and raised his bow.

Yuuri looked down at the program once again. The first song was “ _Violin Sonata in A Major No. 9, Op. 47_ ”. There were four songs in total, it was a short recital compared to the ones he had watched on TV. As soon as Victor started playing it grasped his attention, his rapid movements were graceful yet harsh, just like the piece he was playing. He was the center of the stage and Yuuri couldn't keep his eyes off him, he found himself forgetting to blink or even breathe, Victor had taken it all.

His accompanist took the lead sometimes for a few seconds, but it was nothing compared to the beautiful monster Victor was.

The second song was “ _S_ _onata For Piano and Violin in E Minor_ ”. It started with Georgi’s piano,but soon Victor’s violin took the audience away, focusing on him. The song was softer, kinder to the ears and relaxing after the energy-filled song from earlier.

The following song, “ _Violin Sonata in A Major No.9, Op 47 Variation II_ ” had taken Yuuri aback. It was shorter and it sounded almost goofy in a way that made him smile at the simplicity of it and at the fact that he was probably the only one to notice that Victor was smiling, too.

The last song was “ _Liebeslied_ ”. This one's was sad, as if someone was mourning over a lost love or love yet to be found. The way Victor played it almost made Yuuri tear up, his pained expression had him questioned whether he was acting or actually feeling the song. Either way the performance was breathtaking, and it ended way too soon for Yuuri's liking.

He found himself being the first one to stand up and began clapping, cheering, and crying altogether. He was probably being embarrassing but he didn't care. His first live recital had been the best he had ever seen.

Yuuri must've been dreaming because Victor looked directly into his eyes, waved and smiled at him just before leaving the stage. He fell back into his chair and clutched his chest. He didn't know if it was possible to have a crush on someone who he had just barely met, nevertheless he was sure he wouldn't forget his name.  
  
And he didn't.

He didn't forget his silver-coloured hair, or the blush on his cheeks. He didn't forget the way his body moved in tune with the violin. He didn't forget his music, those mesmerizing sounds that were so heavenly. And he couldn't forget it, all of these things were etched in his mind and each day he thought about them more and more.

His parents had heard all about Victor, about how wonderful and talented he was and how badly Yuuri wanted to meet him again, but that was something his parents couldn't help him with.

So Yuuri waited. Everyday he'd watch the music channel, hopeful to see him up there on stage. He bought every music magazine and as the months passed he started seeing him get more famous, at first it was just small articles, but soon enough Victor was on the front covers which, of course, he would rip off and hang up as posters in his bedroom. He was the first face he saw in the mornings and the last before going to sleep

“How about being his accompanist?” She suggested one sunny day when she had come over to Yuuri's house. They were sitting on the floor of the guest room right next to Yuuri's room, taking advantage of the air conditioner,

“His accompa-” Yuuko suddenly stood up, interrupting Yuuri in the middle of his sentence.  

“YES!” If you learn how to play the piano you can become his accompanist and play on the same stage as him,” Yuuko let out a dreamy sigh, smiling to herself. Yuuri wasn't the only one who admired Victor. “Oh! And I know exactly who can help!” She ran out of the guest’s room without a warning, leaving Yuuri to his new founded thoughts.

Now, Yuuri couldn’t stop thinking about sharing the stage with Victor. He couldn’t stop thinking about being so close to him, in the background, but still sharing the lights. He couldn’t help but to cover his smile with his hand whenever the thought came to his mind. He really liked the idea.

He also couldn’t stop watching pianists on the Classical Music channel on tv. If there was a concert or a recital he would pay only attention to the sounds of the piano, something he had never done before. He hadn’t realized until then that the sound coming from it was utterly beautiful.

Yuuri found himself looking forward to her friend’s “help”.

It turned out that Yuuko’s “help” was someone he knew actually. It was Minako,she was an old friend of his mother’s. Apparently she had travelled around the world as a pianist, and had given concerts and recitals to thousands of people.

One afternoon, when Minako had visited the Katsuki’s and Yuuri's mother had left the room to tend to one of the clients, he asked;

“Would you teach me how to play the piano?” 

Her eyes widened taken by surprise, but smiled shortly afterwards.

“Of course I will Yuuri, but from now on it's Minako-sensei,” she said, ruffling his hair, any questions she had such as ‘why the piano?’ and 'what happened to the violin lessons you wanted?’ were saved for later.

Yuuri took a little crumpled paper from his back pocket, it was a list of things he wanted to get done and so he ticked the first one off.

Minako took a quick look to Yuuri's list.

“We can use the piano from my studio to practice, it's a bit dusted and it needs to be tuned, but it'll work” She said taking a quick sip from her drink.

Smiling widely, Yuuri ticked the second thing off the list.

Later, when Minako had left stumbling a bit from the drinks she had taken, Yuuri talked to his parents about the piano lessons and, surprisingly, it was easier than he thought it would be. Maybe because this time Yuuri had planned everything, he already had a teacher and a place to practice so his parents agreed almost without hesitation.

He ticked the third one off the list and kept staring at the last one

_Yuuri’s plan_

  1. Find a piano teacher ✔
  2. T̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶e̶n̶t̶s̶  get a piano or keyboard?? ✔
  3. Talk to mom and dad!! ✔
  4. Become a pianist and Victor’s future accompanist (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و



Once he was back in his room, he folded the paper and put it inside the drawer of his desk.

Whatever came his way, he would take it and move on.

* * *

 

Minako was a good teacher. She wasn't strict or not too harsh on Yuuri, she'd let him take his time to learn, but still gave him homework, which if it wasn't completed for the next class then he wasn't allowed to leave the studio until he had done it but it was okay, Yuuri didn't mind most of the time.

Minako's studio was part of her apartment and big enough for a pianist and her music. Besides the piano, she had two big shelves. One of them was filled with books and folders, most of them were scores, some of them were biographies of famous pianists and others were just educational books.

The second shelf had in display all of Minako's achievements; she had trophies and medals, a few were bronze, some silver and most of them were gold. Yuuri looked at them with his big and bring brown eyes hoping he'd have as much gold as her one day.

Or any trophy at all.

If one asked Minako, Yuuri was a good student. In one year he had learned to read the notes like they were a new language and to play the piano like it was a part of him. He felt bad for it, for neglecting it for so long, the perfect instrument had been in front of him and he hadn't even realized.

When Yuuri was fourteen he saw a picture of Victor on a magazine hugging a dog, so Yuuri -after begging to his parents for days- got one as well and he named him Vicchan.

He also named his keyboard, which was given by his parents for his Sixteenth birthday, the same name

And when Yuuri turned eighteen, Vicchan -the dog not the keyboard- couldn't go with him to Detroit. He had to stay back home and take care of his family for him.

He couldn't help but cry and feel a little bit of guilt in his guts as he left for Detroit.

Minako had been the one to tell him about the city, about Celestino’s music school and how he had been her teacher a long time ago, she could not recommend him enough. So Yuuri travelled, alone and scared, but determined and excited all at once.

And If it hadn't been for Phichit Chulanot he was sure he would have spent all those five years alone.

Detroit was fun, different and new, but it was supposed to be where he would get big, where his music would flourish and would get his recognition.

He participated in all the competitions being held in the city and even some that were out of town. Celestino was with him all the way, he knew the judges, he knew the audience and he knew the piano. Throughout the years he helped Yuuri become better than he ever was, his performances were something everyone would look up and there was no doubt about that however Yuuri still lacked confidence, his songs were usually predictable, he didn't step out of the classical old tunes most people had already listened to.

When he was 23, Yuuri participated in the International Cochran  
Piano Competition, one of the biggest and most important competition for pianist all over the world. He didn't win the prize, however he had an honorable mentions from the judges.

But those hadn't been enough. He had always felt like he was one step behind Victor, that he wasn't good enough. It pained him to even think about his idol and a success he could never have. He decided to take a break and think about his future.Celestino tried to convince him to keep trying but he had just wanted to go back home.

Yuuri travelled back home to Japan after five years and was welcomed with open arms. He brought bronze, and silver medals from small competitions. Gifts and the like from people who had been at his recitals.

But all of these things weren't enough to excuse his absence. He hadn't been there to help his parents when the work at the onsen was too much, he hadn't been there for the triplets or her sister's birthdays and he hadn't been there when Vicchan had died.

All for a dream too big to reach alone.

When his thoughts were too loud and overwhelming, the ice rink Yuuko and Takeshi owned was the only place where his mind could wander, be at peace and was good source of inspiration when none was left. He put the ice skates on and hopped on.

The ice reminded him of Victor, of his silver hair and pale skin, of his music that he never stopped listening to, the posters he had never taken down off his bedroom walls and the admiration that never ceased to exist. As he skated he was reminded of the reason why he had started playing in the first place.

Before travelling to Detroit, when he was Minako's student, Victor had always been his inspiration. What he played on the violin Yuuri would play it on the piano, even it there wasn't a sheet for it, he'd make his own just by listening. In Detroit it was different, Celestino had told him to choose his own songs, to find himself and what he wanted to play,

Something Celestino had suggested and was to record himself when playing the piano, that way he could see his own improvement and get better. It took several talks from Celestino to persuade him however he eventually gives in. It had been a little weird at first but he got used to it; every weekend he'd record himself playing something (usually a piece already covered by Victor) he had been practicing all week. And Phichit suggested or more like forced  Yuuri to upload some of those videos on YouTube, after all there were a lot of ways to become a successful musician; winning competitions was just one of those means.. Yuuri knew this, but he had been too frightened to try anything else.

However after many threats from Phichit, such as posting all those pictures from that one time he got drunk, which he insisted were worse than uploading his videos on youtube, Yuuri was convinced. He uploaded four videos to his channel, each one was a different song and because he had wanted to feel comfortable he recorded himself playing the songs Victor played when he had come to Hasetsu all those years ago

For Phichit 200-300 views per video wasn’t a lot, but for Yuuri it was huge, he was aware that his friend had shared the videos in almost every social media however he’d never thought that they would get attention. The comments were the best part, some of them were really nice;

 _-“I really love how you play the piano!”-_ christy.e

 _-“So Relaxing!!_ ”- Katie

 _-“i love y̶o̶u̶  your music!_ ”- skye

-“ _W_ _ow! Amazing!_ ” - V.N

Others were helpful;

 _-“You should relax your shoulders while you play, you seem tense c:”-_ Paul

 _-“don’t rush!!”_ \- marcus

Others unique;

 _-“You should cover the Theme of King JJ!_ ”- JJStyle

And finally, others were... discouraging;

 _-“So sad”_ \- Pianoenthusiast01

 _-“you give me depression_ ”- mark

Thankfully those were the least type of comments that didn't stop Phichit from replying to every single one of them.

For the last month Yuuri had been practicing Victor's new song, which had been written by Victor himself, a song called “ _Stammi Vicino Non Te Ne Andare”._ The only sheets available were for violin so he had to listen to it several times to learn it and make a piano sheet. It wasn't as good as the original, but it was close enough to be satisfied.

He told Yuuko to meet him at Minako's studio, that he wanted to show her something. Yuuri prepared the camera because even though he wasn't planning to upload the video he wanted to keep it for himself or give it to Yuuko.

Yuuri sat down on the piano stool and prepared himself, re-reading the sheet he had written, filled with highlights and reminders, and organized the papers next to each other on the music rack. Yuuko arrived just in time. She was about to greet him, but stopped mid-track. Yuuri simply smiled at her and waved.

“Please watch me” he said, arranging his glasses and straightening his back. Yuuri took a big breath, closed his eyes and began playing the piece.

Yuuko didn't recognize it immediately but as he kept going she realized what he was playing. Yuuri's posture slouched down as he got more into the song, his head down as his fingers glided over the keys and not even looking at the sheet anymore. Tears started forming in Yuuko’s eyes, compared to the original, Yuuri's version was much more… passionate. Victor had always performed Stammi Vicino with sadness on his face, as if it was a cry for help and Yuuri was reaching out, answering to his call and he didn't even know.

Yuuko clapped and cheered once the piece had ended, going as far as to call it _even better than the original_ , to which he denied but that didn’t stop her praising. Yuuri walked over to where the camera was and stopped the recording, handing it over to Yuuko

“You keep it, I don't know what to do with it and maybe the girls would like to see it?” Yuuko took the camera and promised to show it to them as soon as she got home. Yuuri sighed, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with the anxiety of dealing with it anymore- He practiced Stammi Vicino several times and although Yuuko had told him he had played marvelously, he still didn't want to see it or even listen to it. He was too afraid he'd ruined his favorite song.

Nevertheless that problem was solved and Yuuri walked back home and relaxed at the onsen, he had dinner with his family, realising he had missed home, the delicious smell of katsudon, the warmth of his family, the satisfaction of speaking in his mother tongue, and catching up with everything that had happened the last five years.

He went back to his bedroom and sat down on the floor, staring at the countless Viktor posters he had. He needed to be back on stage. He had shared the same ones as him, but they had never been in the same room, never breathe the same air except for the first time he had seen him perform.

There had to be a way…

And almost like a call from the heavens, his phone rang. Takeshi had sent him a link to a YouTube video, when he opened it he almost threw his phone across the room, muffling his own scream with his hand so that his family wouldn't hear him, but it was inevitable,

“ _Stammi Vicino Non Te Andare- Piano cover by Yuuri Katsuki”_

Yuuri froze in shock as he watched the video, something he promised he would never do. He was too speechless to tell if his cover was actually good and he couldn't even finish it when he got a call from Takeshi.

“Yuuri… I'm sorry my daughters uploaded that video of you playing the piano…” He kept talking but all Yuuri could hear was the screams from Yuuko in the background and the girls trying to justify to their mother “all the music otaku will love it!” he heard in the distance.

He had to turn off his phone from getting too many calls and texts from his friends, especially Phichit, and his old teacher Celestino. Even the people from around Hasetsu had seen it and had been very nice about it, telling him that he was very talented and they had been stunned by his performance.

A month passed and the video seemed more distant now, almost like it had never happened. Almost.

It was already winter and Yuuri decided to go practice at Minako's studio, it had always been warm during winters there.

When he opened the door to his apartment he was suddenly knocked back by something ridiculously heavy, and it was _licking_ him! Yuuri opened his eyes and saw a dog that looked a lot like Vicchan, but he couldn't be, his old dog was much smaller and this one's almost looks like Vic-

His thoughts were interrupted when Minako stepped out of her apartment and helped Yuuri get up.

“Yuuri you need to go to the studio. Now” Minako had a expression on her face that was a mix of surprise, shock, happiness. Yuuri hesitated but walked slowly to the apartment, getting closer to the studio. He waited outside the door and heard someone playing some of the keys of the piano, it was definitely not a pianist. Maybe a new student? But Minako wasn't planning on teaching anyone else.

Yuuri walked into the studio and his eyes widened as he saw Victor Nikiforov, sitting on the piano stool and staring at the keys pressing them one by one as if they were alien. He seemed to have noticed he wasn't alone because he stood up, placed both of his hand on his hips and smiled at Yuuri

“Yuuri Katsuki?” He asked the pianist, way too eagerly.

“Yes… why are you here?” Out of all the million questions he had, that was the only one he could ask.

“For you of course” he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyy chapter two is here! i just wanted to say thank u to everyone who sent me kind words! i will keep writing this and i hope u guys enjoy it. Again thank u andreea for being the amazin beta that u are (thanks for helping me with grammar and suggestions ilysm) and paz for cheering me on <3
> 
> Edit: fixed grammar mistakes!

Yuuri forgot how to breathe for a moment.

_ For him _ ? What was that supposed to mean? He was no one why would Victor do that? His thoughts were interrupted by the man himself.

“I've been searching for an accompanist and I think you would be perfect for the job” Victor said outloud, answering what he had thought just seconds ago, and slowly walked over to Yuuri.

“Y-You want me to be your accompanist? Why?” For a moment he thought it was all a cruel joke from someone or Victor's punishment for ruining his song.

“I saw your video”

Hearing Viktor, Yuuri's eyes widened in horror and covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“I had never seen someone play the piano with such passion!” Yuuri raised his head and looked at Victor between his fingers.

He was smiling, had a wide grin on his face as he kept praising Yuuri.

“Your version wasn’t as good as mine” he said placing a finger on his lips “but it was definitely unique! And I loved it”

_ ‘If this isn't a joke then it must be a dream.’ _

“Yuuri” he never thought he’d love the way someone said his name “would you be my accompanist?”

_ Almost sounds like- _

“Yes, I'd love to” he didn’t hesitate to answer. Dream or not he did not want to lose that chance.

“Great! Now will you show me where I'll be staying?” he asked, with too much excitement in his voice.

“Huh?”

* * *

They walked back to the onsen in silence, Victor too busy playing with Makkachin and Yuuri texting Minako, asking her what the hell had just happened.

_ Minako-sensei _ _ (12:37) _

_ He came by the apartment around 11:30, he said he wanted to surprise u _

_ Me _ _ (12:38) _

_ Surprise me???? _

_ What did u tell him? _

_ Minako-sensei _ _ (12:40) _

_ After I realized he was real? I told him to wait in the studio _

_ Me _ _ (12:40) _

_ He didn't say anything else?? _

_ Minako-sensei _ _ (12:42) _

_ Hmn _

_ He said that he was drawn to you _

_ U inspired him _

_ Me  _ _ (12:42) _

_ What?? How?? _

_ Minako-sensei (12:43) _

_ I don’t know, u ask him _

  
  


Yuuri also texted his sister, asking her if she had seen Victor at the onsen earlier in the morning.

 

_ Mari _ _ (12:50) _

_ Yeah he showed up at 10am and asked if it was okay to leave his things there, I had to translate for mom and dad _

_ Me ( _ _ 12:51) _

_ And?? _

_ Mari  _ _ (12:53) _

_ And he asked where u practiced, I asked why he wanted to know that and he said he wanted to surprise u so I told him _

_ Why is he here anyway?? _

_ Me  _ _ (12:54) _

_ … idk _

 

They arrived at the onsen sooner than expected. Victor greeted his family once again, while Mari and Yuuri carried Victor's luggage upstairs, in his designated room. There were too many for one person, but then again he was Victor Nikiforov.

Victor entered his room, Makkachin by his side as Yuuri placed the last of his boxes, wiping away the sweat from his forehead

“So what are you doing today?” Victor asked behind him

“I… uh, was just going to practice with Minako-sensei” Yuuri answered, fiddling with his fingers

“I'd love to watch you practice Yuuri” Victor closed the space between them, not too close, but close enough that made Yuuri slightly uncomfortable.

“No” he answered, but quickly shook his head, correcting himself “I-I mean, you should rest, my sister can help you unpack and you can use the onsen if you want to,” but before Victor could answer, Yuuri left the room as fast as he could.

It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his idol, but so much had happened in the last four hours that he needed some time for himself, to take it all in. Victor Nikiforov was there, he brought him here somehow, it was all hard to believe.

Yuuri spent all day in Minako's studio, practicing any song that came to mind, avoiding originals from Victor's, he could only play a couple of notes before getting distracted and ruining it. He stayed until it was dark outside and Minako had to practically kick him out of her apartment.

By the time he got home dinner was ready and Victor was sitting alongside his family, a spot empty next to him clearly meant for Yuuri. He hesitated a little at first, but when Victor smiled at him, his worries died, the world seemed calmer and he sat on the spot meant for him. Yuuri described to him that they were having Katsudon for dinner, his favorite food, and he was more than happy when Victor praised the food, making his mother blush at the compliments.

Angels seemed impossible to exist for Yuuri, but when he was hearing Victor's laughter, seeing his smile, or staring into his eyes, everything became reality. Anything was possible.

After dinner Yuuri retreated back to his room, planning to spend most of the night listening to music, or searching for new songs to practice.

“Yuuri” He was about to enter his room when he heard Victor calling his name behind him, he turned around to get a good look at him in the dimly lighted hallway

“Yeah?”

“I just wanted to say” Victor said, sliding the door of his room “I look forward working with you” he gave him a bright smile that made Yuuri's heart jump a little, “Goodnight”

“‘Night!” Yuuri quickly said, before entering his room

Both of them pressed themselves against their doors and sighed deeply, a hand pressed against their chest,  trying to ease their beating hearts. Yuuri had just realized the reason why he was so happy. Victor, on the other hand, had just realized how exciting his life was about to become.

* * *

 

The next day Yuuri was woken up by the loud sounds of knocking on his door.

“Yuuri!” Victor kept repeatedly calling out his name, becoming more louder each time and Yuuri ignored him in the hopes that he would eventually stop, he had always been grumpy in the mornings “Can I come in?” He heard the sound of the doorknob twisting and that made Yuuri jump out of his bed and slam the door shut before Victor could get in. He still had Victor's face all over his bedroom

“No! Don't come in!” Yuuri yelled, holding the door like his life depended on it.

“Yuuri! We need to talk about what songs we're going to play together,” he said while trying to get the door open.

“Alright! I'll get dressed and I'll be out in a second just… don't come in,” he heard Victor's little huff and his steps fading away in the distance and sighed in relief.

“Have you ever written a song before?” Victor asked him, while they were having breakfast together, it was late in the morning so everyone else had already had their meals and began to work.

“Hm... just once,” he admitted, while swallowing his food “but uh… it wasn't good. I showed it to Celestino, my music teacher at the time and he didn't really like it,” Yuuri looked down at his food, remembering Celestino’s expression when he had heard the song. It had not been terrible, but he had described it as something he had heard before, so in other words, it was boring.

“Can I listen to it?” Whenever Victor asked something of him his eyes would shine differently as though he was, always expecting Yuuri to say yes.

“Sorry, there are no copies left” Yuuri admitted, of course he destroyed the song after its rejection.

“Then I guess you'll have to write a new one” Victor said, getting up from the floor and walking up to the kitchen, leaving his plate in the sink, before sitting down next to Yuuri and resting his chin on his shoulder “you can do that right?”

Yuuri turned his head to get a good look at him “Y-Yes, I'll do it.”

“Great” Victor said clapping and getting up once again “we should practice together in the meantime. I wanna show you my new piece” he finished, winking at Yuuri as he went upstairs

Yuuri simply nodded, dismissing the blush that had formed on his face and texted Minako letting her know they would need the studio.

* * *

 

“ _ Eros”  _ by Victor Nikiforov was written at the top of the music sheet. Yuuri thought it sounded like a brand new perfume. One of those that had an overly complicated ad with slow, sensual music with a man or a woman in it dancing half naked underwater.

The song itself though was quite different from that. It was sexual love and everything combined. It was sexy and intense, of course, however it wasn't delicate or shy. A feeling that was unbeknownst to Yuuri

Yuuri watched as Victor performed the new piece, not taking his eyes away from him which made him get redder and redder as he kept playing.

Even in Minako's studio, when it was only the two of them and the sounds of his violin, Victor was the center of attention, the one who made everyone’s head turn his way, who shone the most since he was child. Yuuri wondered if that was ever tiring.

“So! what do you think?” Yuuri didn’t even realize he had finished playing until Victor spoke up

“Um… it was very Eros!” he replied, what else could he say? The song was amazing, there was no doubt about that “but… are you sure you want me to play this with you? It doesn’t suit me,” and for a second Yuuri expected him to be disappointed, but instead he found the opposite.

“Yuuri, that’s exactly why it suits you,” he said, moving closer to Yuuri. “If you want to surprise people, you need to do something new and unexpected,” his face inches away from Yuuri's, “Isn't Eros exciting?”

Yuuri swallowed hard, his face could not get any redder than that. “I guess so.”

Victor backed away, giving Yuuri some space and walked to the piano, where several music sheets were placed on top of it.

“Which song do you think should go first? For the program?” Victor asked, leaning against the piano and sorting the music sheets.

“Eros?” Yuuri suggested. He walked over and leaned, too, against the piano.

“What about Stammi Vicino?”

“Stammi Vicino!?” Yuuri asked, startled at his suggestion. He didn't think they'd be performing that song.

“Yes, I rearranged it and now it's a duet,” he said while taking one of the music sheets and handing it to Yuuri.

“ _ Stammi Vicino” duet version by Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki. _

Yuuri swallowed back his tears and tried not to think about the fact that his childhood dream came true. That all those years of hard work paid off. That Victor Nikiforov was standing in front of him and they were planning a program. Together.

He took a deep breath.

“We should leave the best for the last” he proposed and Victor responded with a smile, writing something down on a paper, probably what Yuuri had just suggested.

They spent the next hour discussing the order and which they would be performing the songs. The program would have three original songs and three covers. And since Yuuri hadn't started writing his piece yet they decided to leave the order for later.

Some would say that the length of the program was too short. Yuuri thought so, too, but Victor was confident that they would fill any theater with enough people, so he trusted his word. After all Victor was the one who had been filling them for years.

When they left Minako's studio it was late afternoon. The warmth of the sun was enough to handle the cold winds of winter.

“Yuuri, I heard there was an ice rink nearby,” Victor broke the silence as they walked back to the onsen.

“Hm? Yeah, my friends, the Nishigoris, are in charge of it” he replied, burying his nose inside his scarf. “I go there sometimes to distract myself.”

“Do you think we could go there sometime? I've never been ice skating before,” Victor asked, showing off his puppy eyes.

Yuuri huffed out a laugh “Of course,” he promised.

* * *

 

Weeks passed by and soon it was the beginning of May. And all Victor and Yuuri had done was practice the songs they had already chosen. Eros was hard to learn since the pacing was fast and Yuuri struggled to keep up with Victor's violin, however he was getting the hang of it, improving more and more each day.

‘Stammi Vicino’ wasn't difficult at all, he already knew the base and the notes. The only difference was that he wasn't alone. The arrangement started with Yuuri’s piano and soon Victor joined him with the violin and it didn't leave him until the very end. This version was definitely better than the original.

The past weeks he had been working on his song, too, however it was easier said than done; everything he had shown Victor had been rejected in a subtle way.

“Try again?” Victor had said to him with a compassionate smile on his face that Yuuri was started getting tired of.

Usually, after practice, they would have lunch together, spend some time at the onsen and generally enjoying each other's company or even just playing with Makkachin.

But after getting rejected a 4th time Yuuri decided to spend his free time locked inside his room with his keyboard until the right notes came to mind. 

Victor didn't say anything, if that worked for him then good, but if it didn’t then they would think of something else together, however it was hard to deny that he was missing spending time with Yuuri.

He missed having those long talks while dipping in the hot waters of the onsen. He missed his smile and the blush he tried to hide whenever Victor complimented him. There were little things but he missed them all.

Eventually Yuuri's room was filled with papers of ruined music sheets that failed to satisfy. He skipped dinner and barely got any sleep which was starting to affect him during practice.

One morning Yuuri didn't show up at all at Minako's studio and that's when Victor decided to intervene. He had been holding back, hopeful that Yuuri would find a way but it definitely wasn't working.

He walked back to the onsen and knocked on Yuuri's door, hard enough to wake him up in case that he was still asleep.

“Yuuri!” He called and pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear anything from inside the room. There were some rustling of papers and he was pretty sure he heard some Japanese that he obviously didn't understand. “Can we go ice skating today? You need a break,” he suggested but there was no response. “Please?” he was almost begging, hoping Yuuri would come out.

“...okay, I'll get dressed,” Yuuri answered from inside the room and Victor jumped a little from excitement.

He waited for Yuuri downstairs, outside the house and when he was ready they started walking towards the ice rink with Makkachin, the dog jumping on  Yuuri as soon as he saw him.

They didn't talk on their way there, just enjoyed each other's company and the quietness of the winter morning.

Once they got there, Yuuko greeted them with a heart warming smile as she would always do with everyone who passed through that door, and gave Victor his own pair of skates. Yuuri already own a pair of the many times he had come to the ice rink.

The ice rink was empty since it was so early in the morning and Victor was thankful it was that way, it would be easier to talk to Yuuri and besides no one was there to see him fall on his ass.

Yuuri went ahead and hopped on the ice without a problem, skating gracefully and not falling even once. Victor, on the other hand, had to hold onto the bars of the rink, slowly moving forward.

Yuuri laughed in the distance and skated closer. “Here,” he offered his hands. “I won't let you fall, I promise.”

Victor took his hands without hesitation and as soon as he let go of the bars he lost balance, yelping in the process. Thankfully Yuuri kept his promise and held out his arms, bringing his body forward.

Yuuri started skating backwards, never letting go of Victor's arms.

“You're doing great Victor, just  straighten your back and don't spread your legs so much,” Yuuri said and Victor listened, regaining his balance. “Good, you're a natural.”

“I've always liked ice rinks, but I never had the time to skate,” he said, looking down at his skates as they glided through the ice.

“I'm glad Ice Castle Hasetsu is your first then,” Yuuri smiled and looked over Victor's shoulder, lost in thought for a moment before speaking up again.

“Back in Detroit I had friends who supported me and tried to get closer, they’d cheer on and complimented me,” he started and kept looking at a distance, avoiding Victor's gaze “but I pushed them away.”

“Why?” Viktor asked, expressionless, it was always hard to tell what Victor was thinking.

“I guess I didn't want to disappoint them. So it was better if they never cared in the first place,” He looked down at the ice, feeling ashamed for a second. He wasn't used to open up to people, yet with Victor it felt right, like he could tell him anything and it'd be okay “Victor… I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days. I was so focused on writing the song I forgot I'm not alone in this,” he looked up, staring into Victor's eyes.

“Yuuri, I'll be anything you want me to be,” he offered. His expression was gentle and relaxed as if he wasn't worried at all by whatever Yuuri choose.

“Just stay who you are,” Yuuri replied. Tightening his grip on Victor's arms. He meant it, there was nothing else he wanted from Victor Nikiforov than his genuine self.

* * *

 

When they got back from the ice rink Victor offered to help Yuuri clean up his room. He denied at first, but then realized it would take all morning to clean it up by himself, so he accepted Viktor’s proposal. Thankfully he had taken down the posters from his walls and there were in a place where Victor wouldn't see them.

Victor was in charge of throwing out trash and cleaning the dust gathered on his furnitures. Yuuri made his bed and arranged books back in their place, folded his clothes and saved them.

Victor was cleaning Yuuri's desk and was about to throw a crumpled paper among many, but when he opened it making sure it wasn't anything important, he stopped dead in his tracks. He was smiling so hard he had to cover his mouth with his hand.

Yuuri noticed Victor had stopped moving and walked over to see what he was holding. His eyes widened. It was the list he had made when he was little. He had completely forgotten about it and was sure he had thrown it away.

“I...um-That’s..Ah" he tried to make up an excuse but nothing came to mind. He just wished a hole would swallow him right then and disappear forever.

“Yuuri! This is adorable!” he exclaimed, hugging Yuuri who was startled at the action. “Do you have a pen?” Victor asked, breaking the embrace as he search for one with his eyes.

“Here” Yuuri said, handing him a pen from his desk

Victor proceed to put the list down on the desk and ticked off the last thing, drawing a little heart next to it

_ Yuuri’s plan _

  1. Find a piano teacher ✔
  2. T̶a̶l̶k̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶p̶a̶r̶e̶n̶t̶s̶  get a piano or keyboard?? ✔
  3. Talk to mom and dad!! ✔
  4. Become a pianist and Victor’s future accompanist (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و ✔❤



“Now it's complete” he gave the paper back to Yuuri who kept staring at it in awe, like he was a little kid all over again.

* * *

 

After dinner Yuuri went upstairs and headed to his room. He was planning on writing the song once again, the tune came to his head earlier and he couldn't stop thinking about them since then, he already knew how he wanted it to start and was actually excited to see how it would turn out.

“Yuuri” as always Victor followed behind him “can I sleep with you tonight?” It was not the first time Victor asked that from Yuuri and it wouldn't be the last either, he was sure.

“No” Yuuri said “but Makkachin can, come on girl.”

Victor gasped as he saw his dog walk over Yuuri and enter his room. He was betrayed by his own dog. Yuuri chuckled as he waved him goodnight and closed the door.

Makkachin jumped on Yuuri's bed, making herself a little ball, ready to go to sleep. Yuuri turned on his keyboard, took a pencil and his empty music sheets and started writing, playing around with the notes.

He didn't think about what he wanted the song to be about. He just pressed the keys and they came naturally, slowly forming a song, a beautiful combination of sounds. He started with the middle, the slower parts of it and then came back to the beginning and end, putting all the parts together.

Yuuri played the song from the beginning. He thought about when everything had started. Minako came to mind and the long days in her studio practicing non-stop. Then he thought about Detroit. His mother crying as she waved him goodbye at the airport. When he met Celestino and Phichit, how they both helped him grow as a pianist and with his confidence.

He reached the part where Victor was supposed to come in with the violin and remembered the first time he showed up, how shocked he was and how he can't imagine going through it all without him.

The song continued until it slowed down, leaving the piano alone and then slowly picking up its rhythm, only for them to be joined by the violin once again and not leaving until the very end.

Yuuri named the song “Life & Love.”

The following day he showed it to Victor in Minako's studio. He loved it, was delighted with it and never felt more proud of Yuuri.

They arranged the program and the order of songs;

_ Violin, Victor Nikiforov _

_ Piano, Yuuri Katsuki _

 

 

  * __Eros by Victor Nikiforov__


  * _Love's sorrow by Fritz Kreisler_


  * _Life & Love by Yuuri Katsuki _


  * _Clair de Lune by Claude Debussy_


  * _Violin Sonata in A Major No. 9, Op. 47 by Luc van Beethoven_


  * _Stammi Vicino, duet version by Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri Katsuki_



Each song represented differents kinds of love. First loves, sexual love, painful love, indescribable love, family love and finally strong, pure and eternal love.All of them tied together, ready to be shown to the world.

“Ah Victor when are we going to perform? You told me you'd take care of that” Yuuri asked when they were leaving Minako's studio

“oh right I forgot to tell you, we're doing a world tour” he said nonchalantly

“Wait… what!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! kudos & comments help a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is way longer than the others, enjoy!

Victor kept walking as he explained to Yuuri their future plans, which he had no idea of. “Our first concert is here in Japan at the Tokyo Opera City and then-”

“The what!? Okay Victor stop,” He ordered “why didn't you tell me this before?” Yuuri asked, furrowing his brows.

“You told me to take care of it” Victor answered, not understanding why Yuuri was upset.

“Yes but I thought it would be a small thing, I've never done anything like this before.” He whined. In the past Yuuri had performed in front of three hundred people, at most, and that still terrified him.

“Yuuri the world needs to listen to your music, It's selfish to only let a couple of people know of your talent.” Victor insisted, putting an arm around him.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. “Fine… where else are we going?”

Victor brightened up, and kept walking, his arm still around Yuuri. “Next destination is China! At the Beijing Concert Hall”

“Alright that's not so bad…” Yuuri mumbled under his breath.

“And then Thailand, America, Spain, Italy-” Victor continued, counting the countries with each finger.

“Whoa,” Yuuri stopped, breaking away from Victor's grasp “who's paying for all this?” He asked.

“The discography and sponsors, of course”

“Are the dates set?”

“Yes, I've got written down every place we're performing in, dates and time”

“How many days are we staying in each place?” Yuuri crossed his arms, as he kept questioning.

“Seven; we have an entire day to practice, three are performance days, and two are left for sightseeing and tourism”

“And you've been in all these places before?” He already knew the answer to that question, but asked anyway.

“Yes, I've performed so many times it was easy for my team to arrange everything in such a short time.” Victor gloated.

Yuuri rolled his eyes in response. “When does it start?”

“We’re set to travel to Tokyo on the 3rd of July.” Yuuri blinked, that was in two months.

“So, I guess you did plan everything.” He sighed.

“Of course! I'm an organized person” Victor smiled. “Yuuri I've done this for years,” he put a hand on his shoulder “there's nothing to worry about, we're in this together."

“...Alright.” Yuuri smiled in return “I definitely wanna go sightseeing”

“Noted” Victor nodded.

“And I'm sure I'll think of more things to do together.” He added.

Victor let out a laugh. “Anything you want, Yuuri.”

* * *

A month passed.

“The tour starts in a two weeks now, how are you feeling?” Phichit asked over the camera. He had video-called Yuuri moments ago.

“I still can't believe any of this is happening.” Yuuri answered, stretching his arms.

“Sounds like you” Phichit said, all too familiar with Yuuri's quirks. “At least you're coming to Thailand, I haven't seen you in months!”

“I know. I'm glad I'll be seeing a familiar face.” Yuuri said. The last time he saw his best friend was in Detroit right after their graduation. Phichit went back to Thailand a couple of months later.

“How long are you staying?” He asked.

“A week”

Phichit gasped, eyes widening. “Yuuri you've got to come see my musical, the first show is that week!.” He demanded.

Phichit’s dream had always been to write and act on his own musical play. He used to write them down and perform them in front of his family when he was a child, and when he was old enough, his family allowed him to go to Celestino's music school in Detroit where he learned how to sing and play different instruments. He wrote his own story; “The King and The Skater” and composed the songs with the help of Celestino.

“Oh yeah! How's that going?” Yuuri asked, shifting in his seat. He remembered how happy Phichit had been when he had told him the news that his play would be shown in theaters.

The story was set in Thailand and due to its contents it had been banned on his country. He struggled to get it on stage, getting in arguments with the people who controlled those things. But managed to pull through with the help of his family and many people who had seent the play back in Detroit. Soon, it would be there for everyone in Thailand to see.

“It's like a dream come true everyone's so talented and the director's very friendly,” Phichit paused, and added “Oh! And they hired someone from South Korea to play the skater."

“Is it the guy you've been taking selfies with and posting on Instagram?” Yuuri asked. He didn't use social media often but now and then he would check on his friends. After all, it was quicker than texting them.

Phichit had been posting behind-the-scenes pictures almost every day, and Yuuri noticed the frequent face of a young man with black hair and gleaming dark eyes appearing in his friend's selfies. His smiles were shy but genuine, and Phichit smiled the brightest alongside him.

“His name's Seung Gil, he's a great singer”

“Is that so?” Yuuri teased “Is there anything else he's great at?”

“He's a great actor,” Phichit continued. “based on our personalities, he should be playing the King and I the skater, but he's so good at what he does that he can pull it off”

“Do you like him?” Yuuri asked bluntly.

“How’s victor?” Phichit asked, ignoring Yuuri's question. He seemed like he didn't want to talk about that right now, but something else.

Yuuri scoffed at the sudden change of subject. “He's fine, unlike me he doesn't seem to be nervous at all”

“Sounds like Victor.” Yuuri hummed in response and there was a quiet moment of silence between them before Phichit asked “How do you feel about him?”

“You already know that.” Yuuri replied, tilting his head, confused at his friend's question.

“No silly, I know how you felt about him before he started working and living with you," He told Yuuri “things have changed now.”

“I…” Yuuri stopped for a moment, because he was right. Things had changed. Victor was no longer someone far away from him, someone untouchable. He was his partner but that was all, he couldn't dare to think of him as something else. “It's not like anything could happen between us”

“You have a crush on him” Phichit stated.

“Phichit I've had a crush on him since I was twelve” Yuuri rolled his eyes, as if he wasn't stating the obvious.

“Why do you think nothing could happen?” He kept asking, honestly curious to know the reason why.

“Because he's Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri reminded him, not liking where the conversation was going. He wasn't sure about his feeling for Victor yet and he didn't want to know about them either.

“So? He's still a person with feelings who is sleeping right next to your room!” Phichit raised his voiced over the screen, and Yuuri frenetically tried covering up the speakers.

“Which reminds me that you should keep it down!” He whispered, afraid that Victor could be listening to them.

Phichit sat up straight on his chair and enunciated. “Yuuri, you're the reason he went to Japan”

“He was desperate and I'm only his accompanist.” Yuuri looked down at his hands, not wanting to see Phichit's expression.

A silence lingered between them for a while. Yuuri felt his friend's stare upon him, almost judging until Phichit broke the silence.

“You're wrong”

Yuuri only glared in response. “I’m leaving, I need to get up early tomorrow.” He said, and hovered over the mouse, ready to end the call.

“Yeah me too," Phichit didn't protest but called his name before he left “Yuuri”

“Hm?”

“See you in two weeks” Phichit smiled, looking forward to seeing his friend after so long.

“See you in two weeks Phichit” He repeated and ended the call. Yuuri had easily escaped from that conversation but knew that in two weeks he would get scolded again by his friend but he didn't care. Right now he only wanted to rest.

Yuuri sat on the bed with his back against the wall, and contemplated the solitude of his room for a moment before Makkachin woke up from her slumber and rested her head on Yuuri's lap. He gladly patted her head, scratching behind her ears. "What do you think Makka? Does Victor like me?" He asked, not exactly expecting an answer but huffed when the dog whined in response. "Yeah, I thought so."

Yuuri sat there, thinking to himself. What would be like to be loved by Victor? To be everything he thought about?

“It sure would be nice” He said to himselft before laying down on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

“Were you talking to someone last night?” Victor asked Yuuri over lunch. They had been practicing all morning, so they decided to have something to eat nearby Minako's studio rather than waiting until they got to the onsen.

Yuuri choked on his food at the question, drinking from his glass of water before answering. “Y-Yeah my best friend Phichit, did you hear us?” He stuttered.

“Oh I only heard loud voices but I didn't listen to your conversation if that's what you're wondering.” He reassured Yuuri who sighed in relief and kept munching on his food.

“Where did you meet him?” Victor asked, bringing the subject once again.

“I met him in Detroit, we were roommates in Celestino's music school and we've been friends ever since.” Yuuri replied. “He's always been there for me”

“Sounds like a good friend” Victor commented.

“He is” Yuuri smiled and remembered all the times Phichit had been by his side, supporting him. He had always believed in Yuuri's talent. They both knew the fear of not being good enough, and found comfort in each other through that. Not to mention that Phichit always knew the best ways to cheer Yuuri up.

Out of curiosity, Yuuri asked. “Do you have any best friend?”

“Chris is my best friend.” He answered “Chris Giacometti. Perhaps you know him? He’s a great dancer”

“Sorry, I've never heard of him. What kind of dancer?” Yuuri had seen pictures in magazines of Victor hanging out with a tall, blonde man from Switzerland but he had never learned his name.

“Ballet mostly but he knows a variety of dances, including pole dance!” Victor said, announcing it as if he was his friend's best asset.

That was the second time Yuuri choked on his food.

“... And where did you meet him?” He managed to ask.

“He showed up to one of my concerts and gave me a big bouquet of flowers with a free ticket to one of his ballet shows.” He explained “I went to see him and I dropped my own bouquet of flowers.” Victor chuckled, and Yuuri wondered what kind of unique moments they must've shared together “We became friends after that.”

Yuuri also wondered if they were ever more than friends. For a moment it seemed likely. Both of them were attractive, talented and close friends from what Victor had just told him. But he dismissed the idea, there was something in the way Victor talked about Chris that only indicated a friendship and nothing more.

"To good friends" Yuuri said, raising his glass of water.

"To good friends." Victor repeated the action, their glasses clinking together to make a toast.

* * *

On the 3rd of July Yuuri and Victor woke up the earliest they had woken up yet, and said goodbye to Yuuri's family. Victor hugged Makkachin before leaving and Yuuri hugged his parents as well.

They took a car to the train station nearby and fell asleep on their seats as soon as they got on said train.

Two hours later and Yuuri woke up, his neck aching from resting on Victor's head which was resting on Yuuri's shoulder. He checked the time on his phone, and they still had two hours left until they arrived to Tokyo.

Yuuri looked down at the man who was still sleeping on him.

Victor Nikiforov.

The most successful, handsome, well-known violinist in the world was drooling on his shoulder.

He would've been upset, had it been someone else but with Victor he didn't mind, it was funny and kind of cute.

He almost wished it had lasted forever.

But, of course, Victor woke up.

Groaning with his eyes half closed and a path of drool going down to his chin. Victor asked. “Are we there yet?”

Yuuri chuckled. “No,” He answered as he took a napkin and dried the drool off of Victor's face “we'll arrive in two hours.” Victor opened his eyes at the touch and looked into Yuuri's eyes, who backed away once he realized what he was doing.

Victor only smiled at him as he got up and left for the bathroom.

Yuuri groaned once he was gone. It frustrated him that everything Victor did caused him to malfunction. His brain would suddenly stop working and only commanded one function; Blush. And that didn't help at all.

Victor came back from the bathroom moments later, with a washed up face and hair perfectly in place and sat next to Yuuri.

“You’re nervous.” Victor pointed out, and Yuuri noticed he had been shaking his leg for the last minutes.

“As long as I don't think about it then I'm fine” Yuuri said, trying to stop his leg from moving and shifting in his seat.

'It’ being the first concert they had the following day.

“Then let's not talk about it, for now.” Victor proposed, and Yuuri nodded looking away from Victor to the landscape outside his window. It was mostly fields and the occasional houses that showed up every now and then.

It was raining outside so the view was slightly blurry. They watched in silence as the raindrops would slide away on the glass.

“Do you like rain Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“I like it more than snow” Yuuri replied, his eyes still focused on the raindrops.

“I've always liked rain, it helps me when I don't have any inspiration left.” Victor said, leaning against his seat.

“That happens to you?” Yuuri asked, bewildered, turning his head to get a good look at him. The thought of Victor not being able to make music had never crossed his mind.

“Of course it does, you're not a real artist until you've struggled to get where you want to be” Victor declared.

“Huh.” Yuuri was taken aback by Victor's words, leaving him speechless.

It was silly, but he had never thought of Victor as someone who struggled much. Maybe because he had always put him in a high pedestal.

“And to be honest I wouldn't be where I am now if it weren't for Yakov, my music teacher” He kept going.

“Oh yeah, I've heard about him, he was a famous violinist too right?” Yuuri remembered looking up his name years ago when he had wanted to know more about Victor. He watched videos and read interviews on Yakov’s life. He seemed cold on the outside but his music was completely different and he could see how Yakov had inspired Victor once, many years ago.

“Yes, I'm glad that he has put up with me after all these years.” Victor said, smiling. He knew he wasn't the perfect student- far from perfect in fact. Still, Yakov was the perfect teacher for him.

“I'm glad too.” Yuuri smiled with him.

“He wasn't exactly happy when I told him I was traveling to Japan and making you my accompanist.”

“I can imagine why… how did you even know where I lived?” Yuuri asked. He had been meaning to for a while.

“Your Wikipedia page”

“Ah.” He clicked his tongue. Of course it was on his Wikipedia page.

“Even if Yakov disagreed, I don't regret coming to Hasetsu at all,” Victor confessed, resting his hand on top of Yuuri's. “or finding you.”

Yuuri blushed. Again.

“I-I’m glad.” He stuttered. He didn't know what to do, where to look or what to say. He was pretty sure the whole train could hear the beatings of his heart. And Victor was only inches away from his face, waiting for Yuuri to do something.

But Yuuri’s confidence betrayed him as he finished his sentence. “I’m glad you found someone who was able to help you with your music.” He bowed his head slightly, moving his hand away from Victor's.

“Yuuri, that's not what I-”

“I'm going back to sleep,” Yuuri said, taking his blanket and turning his back on him “wake me up if something happens.”

Yuuri heard Victor's heavy sigh before closing his eyes and mentally cursed himself for cutting him off like that. But whatever Victor had to say he didn't want to hear it. Not now anyway.

He was exhausted, anxious and his crush on Victor grew more and more each day into something he didn't want to think about.

He let the sound of the rain guide him to sleep.

* * *

The hotel was only five minutes away from the building. They arrived just in time for lunch, which they had in their room.

They had the whole day to practice before the big event the next day so they headed to the Tokyo Opera City building, where the concert hall was located.

The Tokyo Opera building was probably the highest building Yuuri had ever seen. And the inside was indescribable, everything looked delicate. Not a single stain on the floors or a scratch on the walls.

They took the elevator up to the Concert Hall's floor. He had seen a couple of pictures of the Hall before but those were lost in his memory and he could only recall a few details.

Yuuri's jaw dropped once he entered.

The room was covered in golden-painted walls and the ceiling had a triangular shape, pointing to the sky.

He was breathless as he walked through the seats, looking in awe at the details on the walls, and the amount of seats that there were.

He stopped dead on his tracks when he got to the front and saw Victor standing on the stage, next to the piano. Violin in hand.

Yuuri swallowed before slowly walking over to the stage.

“Beautiful, Isn't it?” Victor's voice echoed in the large room.

“Breathtaking.” Yuuri answered, taking a few steps forward, facing the empty crowd.

He imagined it full of people, with every seat taken, and his heart started beating faster. Dread filling his stomach. Air leaving his lungs.

He didn't feel ready. Doubts started forming in his head.

_What if I black out in the middle of the performance?_

_What if I forget the notes?_

_What if my fingers stop working?_

_What if no one likes how I play?_

_What if Victor isn't satisfied?_

_What if-_

“Yuuri” He jolted as he was disconnected from his thoughts. “Are you ready?” Victor asked when Yuuri turned around.

“Yes” He lied. Still, he sat on the stool. Victor placed the violin under his chin, and they began to practice.

* * *

Practice was okay. Yuuri missed a few notes to his discontent but other than that everything went fine. They were there for hours, re-playing the program at least three times before leaving the building at dawn.

They got back to the hotel and ordered room services, too tired to go out and eat on a fancy restaurant. They were having their dinner on Yuuri's beds, watching the Japanese news while Yuuri translated whatever Victor wanted to know.

“Clear skies for tomorrow night.” Yuuri informed Victor and pointed at the TV, which was showing the weather for the next day.

Yuuri exhaled, his chest tightened as he remembered the overwhelming feeling from earlier.

Victor put a hand on his shoulder. “I'll be right beside you the entire time”

Yuuri smiled at him. There were no words to express how grateful he was for everything Victor had done for him so far. “Thanks.” Yuuri yawned his response.

“We should rest, I'm sure you'll do great tomorrow Yuuri.” Victor said as he got off the bed to his own. For a second Yuuri found it weird that Victor hadn't asked him to sleep with him. But since they were sharing the room maybe that was good enough for him.

Didn't stop Yuuri to feel a little disappointed though.

He took their plates and put them aside, turned off the tv and got into bed. It was a cold night and that only made him want to sleep next to Victor even more. But no, he wouldn't want to.

“Goodnight Yuuri” Victor said, in the darkness of the room.

“Goodnight Victor”

* * *

As the news predicted, the following day was sunny and there was no trace of a cloud in the sky.

Yuuri's anxiety woke him up before Victor. He decided to let him sleep and go to the hotel's restaurant and have breakfast.

Yuuri turned on his phone and had around ten messages from Phichit wishing him good luck on his first concert, and reassuring him that everything would be fine.

Yuuri took a deep breath. “Everything will be fine.” He whispered to himself as he drank his coffee.

* * *

Once Victor woke up and had his breakfast they went back to the Tokyo City building to get some more hours of practice before their performance.

This time, Yuuri tried his best to ignore the feelings on his gut. To not think about anything else but him and Victor.

And practice was perfect, he didn't mess up anything this time. They were ready- had been ready for months. Yuuri didn't feel like it although he knew he was, so he just accepted his fate, whatever it was.

They got back to the hotel, only a few hours left before the big event, and had dinner at the hotel's restaurant.

“Victor what are we going to wear? You told me you'd take care of that too.” Yuuri asked, slightly worried that he hadn't asked that before.

“You'll see.” Victor smirked and Yuuri didn't know if he loved or hated the mystery behind his smirk. He concluded it was the former.

After dinner they went back to their room. Victor showered first and then Yuuri followed.

Victor was still wearing the hotel's bathrobe when Yuuri came out of the bathroom. He was waiting for him on the bed, holding two garment bags.

“Yuuri! Are you ready to see our outfits?” Victor asked, prompting himself out of the bed.

“I guess so” Yuuri shrugged.

“Close your eyes,” He told Yuuri, who looked confused for a second but obliged “don't peek!” Victor ordered as he opened the two garment bags, taking the outfits out and putting them down on Yuuri's bed.

Yuuri jumped a little when Victor grabbed him by the shoulders and took him to what seemed to be the end of the bed.

“Okay, now you can open them.” Victor said next to Yuuri.

When Yuuri opened his eyes he saw two suits cramped together next to each other on his bed.

One them was dark blue with white sparkles at the top that shined when the light hit them. There was a black shirt inside of it and the high waisted pants were black as well. He reached down and touched the jacket, feeling the velvet-like texture.

The other suit was dark pink. It matched with the blue suit as it had the same pattern of clothing. It was too much for only an accompanist. It almost made Yuuri want to cry, but he decided to keep the last of his dignity.

“So, what do you think?” Victor asked and Yuuri noticed he hadn't said anything yet.

“I love them, they're beautiful”

“I know right? I had them made especially for us,” He pointed at the blue suit “that one's yours.” Victor took the dark purple suit and retreated to the bathroom, leaving Yuuri to change into his own.

He took off his bathrobe and felt exposed for a moment before slipping into the black high-waisted pants. He put on the shirt and buttoned it up but not all the way up, leaving a bit of his chest exposed. The clothes were a perfect fit along with the jacket.

The fabric was soft and comfortable. He ran his hands through his body, turning around and checking himself on the mirror and he had to admit he looked good. Although he would be sitting the whole time, the suit highlighted his thighs and waist.

Yuuri wondered why Victor had gone through all that trouble.

Speaking of, Victor came out of the bathroom wearing the matching suit.

“Yuuri! You look stunning.” Victor praised as he walked towards Yuuri, standing behind him in front of the mirror.

“Yeah… we look pretty good.” Yuuri agreed. He didn't get a good look at Victor since he was behind him but he but he didn't even have to look to know that Victor was looking even better than him.

Victor turned Yuuri around, making him look in the face. “Let me comb your hair.” He said, and slowly moved his hands to Yuuri's face, removing his glasses “You don't need them, do you?”

“N-no” Yuuri replied “I know the songs by memory.”

“Perfect” Victor said, taking a chair close by, and gesturing Yuuri to sit down. He walked towards his suitcase and took a hair comb and some hair product Yuuri didn't recognize.

“Hold this.” He handed the hair product to Yuuri. “You know, I was as nervous as you when I gave my first recital.” Victor confessed, parting Yuuri's hair down the middle.

“Huh? Really?” Yuuri asked.

“Well technically it wasn't my very first recital, but it was the first one I gave in a different country.” Victor kept going as he unraveled the few knots of Yuuri's hair that was still damp from the shower. “It was in Japan, I don't remember which town but I performed in a high school.” Yuuri's eyes widened, recognizing what he was talking about. “I was only sixteen and Yakov wanted me to meet some famous violinist that lived there and perform for her on the way, she came up with the idea of performing in a high school.”

“So um, how did it go?” Yuuri asked, knowing where the story was leading.

“I was a mess Yuuri” He laughed and Yuuri could feel Victor's breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “I was so nervous, I think that was my worst performance.”

“Your worst performance?” Yuuri turned his head but was stopped by Victor, who was still combing his hair and slicking it back.

“Well it wasn't all bad, there was something… I don't know” Victor stopped himself.

“What?”

“I think I dreamed it but… There was this boy on the first row that despite my horrible performance he stood up and clapped.” Yuuri was glad Victor couldn't see his face and was focused on his hair instead, because he had no excuse to blush the way he was right now. “He was cheering for me and I couldn't understand what he was saying but it made me so happy.” He took the product from Yuuri's hands. “It made me want to keep playing”

“I…” Yuuri thinks for a moment if he should tell Victor that it was him. He was the boy who had cheered and cried tears of joy all those years ago. That Victor inspired him that day to start playing the piano, and he wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. “That's wonderful” Yuuri smiled, maybe one day he'll tell him.

“You'll be fine Yuuri.” Victor reassured him one last time before putting some of the hair product on his hand and running it through Yuuri's hair. “There! It's all done” He announced as he cleaned his hands on a towel. “You look wonderful Yuuri. Now,” He grabbed his violin case nearby “Let's go”

* * *

“Victor Nikiforov & Yuuri katsuki: Violin-Piano concert.” Read the posters in front of the building. A picture of Victor playing the violin and Yuuri behind him on the piano.

The Concert Hall was filled with people. They had sold out on the first night.

It was all Victor's influence of course. Yuuri alone wouldn't be able to get so many people in one place. But everyone wanted to see Victor Nikiforov, listen to his music and get wrapped up in it, to forget about everything else and let themselves fall in love all over again.

Yuuri couldn't blame them. Victor's music was enchanting after all, he only hoped his could be too.

Yuuri was behind stage, it would start at any moment now. Victor was nowhere to be seen, and Yuuri was sure his chest would explode. He tried taking deep breaths, tried not looking at the room full of people, tried to stop his shaking body. Nothing was working.

Until Victor appeared out of the darkness, violin in hand, and said he left to make sure everything was ready.

Victor took Yuuri's trembling hand in his own. “Yuuri”

Yuuri looked up, and Victor's smile was all he needed.

“Ignore the public, play only for me.” He commands in a sweet tune, fingers caressing the knuckles of Yuuri's hand.

“I’ll be close to you, just keep your eyes on me.” Victor promised, a whisper before walking out to the stage “and I'll keep mine on yours.”

Yuuri returned to reality when he heard the loud cheers coming from the audience, and the absence of Victor's hand that lingered for way too long on his own.

He looked at Victor, who was bowing to the public and smiling. Yuuri could hear the hearts of hundreds being stolen by that glittering smile.

But then, Victor turned to his side and gazed his eyes on Yuuri, inviting him to step in. Almost offering a hand.

Yuuri took a deep breath and walked outside.

The audience clapped, not as loud as before. Some of them had a questioning look, not recognizing the pianist. Regardless, Yuuri bowed to them and quickly sat down on the stool.

_Eros_ was first, so he hovered his fingers on the keys, ready to start playing any time. Victor turned his head and nodded at Yuuri, indicating him that he was ready.

And thus it began.

He started the piece and quickly Victor joined him. Eros was sexual love, something Yuuri had never experienced or given much thought.

But the way Victor sway his body to the rhythm of the music, sent shivers down his spine. As he promised, Victor’s eyes were on him, now and then he would look toward the audience but Yuuri was the focus.

And Yuuri didn't dare to look somewhere else. It was like a dance, sharing looks and grins. Hearts beating fast and it was barely the start.

_Love's sorrow_ followed next. It was about pain- heartache more specifically. Yuuri wanted to include this one, not only because it was a beautiful slow song to follow the previous steam-raising one. It was the one song that Yuuri played when he felt lonely, when his heart was broken and he was the only one who could pick up the pieces. When everything failed, when he felt like he wasn't good enough. Love's sorrow put him at ease, as sad as it was.

Once it ended, he closed his eyes and sat up straight. _Life & Love was_ next. The song Yuuri had written not only for Victor but for himself. He hoped people would like it.

Yuuri could feel the audience's eyes turn to him. For a moment it felt as if Victor was the accompanist and he was in the spotlight. But he never tore his eyes away from Victor's. The spotlight was big enough for both of them.

They kept playing, speeding up the Rhythm and slowing it down. Meeting each other in the same place. This was Yuuri's story, his life and his love, and how everything changed when Victor showed up. How he realized he was wasn't alone in this.

Sooner than expected the song was over, and Yuuri would've moved on quickly with the following piece but was interrupted by the clapping of people who were standing up and cheering for him.

Yuuri had forgotten that it was his debut. The first time he had performed his song in front of people. Victor seemed to have forgotten as well because he was as surprised as Yuuri.

He quickly bowed to the public with his head, and looked back at Victor, who never stopped smiling.

Once the audience calmed down he moved on to the next piece; _Clair de lune_.

It was one of the first songs that Minako had taught him how to play. It reminded him of home, of the lullabies his mother used to sing for him, and the warmth coming from his favorite dish. Yuuri had hesitated a bit when he proposed to include it on the program but Victor accepted, said that Hasetsu felt like a home for him now.

And talking about first times; _Violin sonata in A major_ followed next. It was the first song Yuuri had seen Victor perform, he fell in love with music that day like never before.

It was also the first song Victor had performed in a different country, and he wouldn't have known that before but he did now. He looked at Victor as he was playing, eyes closed completely focused on the song. Suddenly he was reminded of that sixteen year old kid he once saw, with the long shining hair and mild blush on his cheeks. They were the same; Victor was still that kid, the one who got nervous except he didn't let it show now. The one who messed up his notes except now it rarely happened during practice.

He would give anything to keep playing with Victor forever. But he was satisfied enough to be with him now on the same stage as he always wanted.

They kept playing for a while. That song was the longest of the program but it didn't tire them out. If anything it kept them going for the big finale.

They closed the concert with _Stammi Vicino_.

The audience gasped as they heard the sweet melody coming out of Yuuri's piano, turning their eyes back and forth between Yuuri and Victor who were exchanging looks with each other.

It looked like a private waltz where the audience was intruding. Bodies twisting, turning along with the music they made out of his fingers. Suits shining so bright like the constellations in the night sky. It was more than just music. It was a story, of love, and family, and heartache.

And so it ended.

They received a standing ovation, flowers were being thrown at them, tears were shed and applause surrounded the whole Concert Hall. Yuuri stood up and took Victor's offering hand, bowing to the public.

They disappeared backstage as the praises went on. Yuuri's heart was beating out of his chest. He was sweating and still holding Victor's hand, too scared he would disappear if he let go.

“We did it Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed, raising his voice so that Yuuri could hear him over the loud audience. “And they loved you!” He said, hugging Yuuri tightly between his arms.

“Yeah… we did it.” Yuuri breathed out, gripping to Victor's back and burying his face on the crook of his neck, hoping he wouldn't mind if he got a bit of his tears on him.

Oh Yuuri would regret that later.

But right now the only thing he could think about is how Victor was holding him through all his crying and shaking and he didn't seem to mind at all.

On their way out Victor gave Yuuri a handkerchief that was decorated with a little stitched makkachin. It was too cute for him to use and ruin it so he just dried off his tears. Their ride back to the hotel was just waiting outside the building when they were interrupted.

“Yuuri-kun!” Yuuri turned around as he heard the voice of a young boy behind him, and he was met with one. He had blonde hair and red bangs and was much shorter than Yuuri. “Hi! My name's Minami and I'm a big fan of you” He introduced himself in Japanese, looking at Yuuri with admiration in his eyes.

“Uh… hi” Yuuri said, he wasn’t used to having fans.

“Would you autograph my program please?” Minami asked, offering Yuuri a pen and said program in his hand.

“Um sure.” Yuuri was surprised Minami didn't ask for Victor's autograph as well. He didn't exactly had a signature so he just wrote the kanji of his name and added a “thanks for coming!” right next to it. He handed it back to Minami who stared at it, contemplating it on his hands like it was some valuable treasure. Yuuri was about to say his goodbyes and leave since he didn't really know what to do next but Minami suddenly spoke up again.

“Your performance was amazing! I wanna play the piano like you one day.” He confessed, clenching the autographed program near his heart, and looking up at Yuuri with stars in his eyes.

Yuuri was out of words. He quickly looked at Victor next to him but he looked more confused, Yuuri had forgotten they were talking in Japanese and Victor didn't know what they were saying.

Minami reminded him of his younger self, the one who admired Victor and wished for his music to be as impactful as his one day. So he replied with what his younger self would've loved to hear;

“Oh, well I'd love to hear you play one day, so don't give up.” Yuuri said truthfully, and he saw how Minami lightened up with a few tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “I gotta go now.” He gestured the car behind him.

“Oh right! Thank you so much.” Minami bowed before leaving, and Yuuri did the same waving him goodbye as he walked towards the car.

“A fan?” Victor asked once inside, and Yuuri nodded in response. “Get used to them, you'll have a whole fanclub at the end of the tour.” Yuuri raised his eyebrows, and scoffed. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. “We've got two more concerts to give this week and the next destination is China, are you ready?”

Yuuri looked up at him. “Yes.” He replied, confident this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boop there it is, i really enjoyed writing this chapter! also i hope the phichit-yuuri conversation didn't come off as weird? or like an argument? Yuuri's just really stubborn. 
> 
> As always thanks for all the support i really appreciate it ♥ btw i have a tumblr and u guys can totally send me stuff there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it, if u did pls consider leaving kudos they help out a lot and let me know in the comments what you think of it! I'll definitely keep writing this (will probably be 4/5 chapters long, idk) 
> 
> Anyway, I'm on twitter come say hi!


End file.
